


【白纲】强迫

by kongdi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongdi/pseuds/kongdi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	【白纲】强迫

有人从背后扼制纲吉的咽喉，捂住他的嘴巴，指节掐握造成的缺氧窒息令他在瞬间失去抵抗逃离的机会。

“哎呀，这可真是意外收获呢。”

对方尾音上扬，说话慢条斯理，丝毫没有将要把手掌中少年脖颈掐断的自觉。

纲吉本能拼命抓着男人的手，试图掰开他的手指。人在濒临死亡时挣扎的动作大多毫无章法，纲吉甚至判断不清自己有没有使得上力，但也就是那几下挣扎，修剪圆润的指甲在男人手背留下了划痕。

白兰在感到刺痛后，松开了手。他舔了舔破口的皮肤，望着跪伏在地面咳嗽不止的少年若有所思。

“嗯？是纲吉君没错吧？”

这个小了一号，蜷缩成一团会因痛苦流眼泪的泽田纲吉可比十年后那个一脸平静被他开枪射杀的彭格列首领有意思多了。

纲吉揪紧胸口的衣服，每一次艰难的呼吸都仿佛带动喉咙的痛楚，他连站起来都做不到。突然袭击自己的男人捏住他的脸抬起，纲吉在模糊的视线里首先看见了对方脸颊上的图案。

紫色的……？

！！！

是密鲁菲奥雷家族的白兰·杰索！！

白兰很是新奇地欣赏了一会儿纲吉的面部表情。恐惧困惑震惊，不再是那副处事不惊明知是陷阱照旧独自一人前来赴约的模样。

他厌恶那个直面枪口却仍然神色不变的年轻彭格列十代目，而眼下这个止不住泪水，脸庞因缺氧而泛红的少年，意外撩起了白兰的新鲜感。

“咳咳、你怎么会出现在……CHOICE不是十天后……”

啊，明明害怕得浑身都在颤抖，却强忍着咽喉的疼痛质问自己。

“十年前的纲吉君，真是可怜又可爱。”

约定这种东西对白兰而言不值一提，只要他乐意，随时可以毁约。本就是一场消遣时间的游戏，倘若他现在折断对方的脖子，彭格列就将彻底没有翻盘的余地了。

那么，要不要这么做呢？

白兰用另一只手的食指跟中指摩挲了下自己的下嘴唇，目光盯着纲吉呼吸眨眼间跟随地心引力滴落的眼泪。那点点眼泪在少年下颚划过，顺着脖颈停在圆领口遮不住的锁骨凹陷里。

统治了无数平行世界的男人一时心血来潮，对彭格列尚且年幼的继承人笑道。

“我是承诺过暂时不出手，但既然碰巧遇上了，跟你玩点别的吧。”

白兰对于扒下未成年小鬼的裤子完全不会有罪恶感，大概在他的观念里压根就不存在这三个字，随心所欲肆意妄为才是他的风格。

他觉得泽田纲吉这种将大部分呜咽声藏在喉咙口、极力克制的哭法还算勉强能听，所以想试试让对方的哭腔染上情欲会不会更悦耳些。

少年身后的穴口又紧又软，白兰清楚感受到自己插在纲吉身体里的手指，在高度紧绷的状态下被狠狠绞吸着。

白兰其实并不介意再粗暴点，奈何他最近听厌了各式各样的崩溃惨叫，正巧今天赶上他心情不错，难得愿意多花点时间和耐心。

他没浪费口舌说【放松】之类的对方肯定不会照做的废话，伸手摘掉纲吉所戴的耳机。曾经作为普通人在工科学院念大学的他本就擅长机械设计，粗略观察几眼就看透了耳机内里装载的设置。

定位器和无线通话开关。

白兰毫不犹豫地摁下了开关，音量调节到最大，确认通话请求已接通后，拎着耳机靠在纲吉的耳旁。

纲吉双膝还跪在地上，裤子褪至小腿，被男人轻易用不知从哪拿来的绳结捆绑住双手手腕。双眼被黑色布条遮挡，他分不清自己是否还在原地。身体里陌生的钝痛感是他从未经历过的，即使他再没有这方面经验，也打心底感到羞耻和屈辱。

来到未来的世界，顶着不安害怕焦虑种种情绪肩负起巨大的压力，纲吉都从没被压垮过。直到现在，在看不见的黑暗里异样的疼痛啃咬着纲吉的神经线，悬殊的战斗力让他做不出有效的反抗，生理跟心理上同时遭受重创。

男人的手指企图往里再深入。

“呜……放开！别、不要！”

这太不正常了！

不该是这样！

这种事情！这种事情！！

【喂！阿纲！你怎么了？！】

骤然出现地熟悉声音像是某根救命稻草，被男人掌控的未知恐惧不安纲吉根本无法独自一人去面对，他顾不上去思考白兰对自己做的事有什么意义，束缚他的绳索材质特殊指环的火炎也烧不断，哭腔中满是委屈和无助。

“Reborn……呜呜，Reborn我好难受——啊！！”

后穴里含咬着的两根手指同时弯曲，指节抵压在纲吉体内紧紧吸附上来的软肉，他呼救的嗓音霎时变了个声调。

突如其来的性快感自下腹燃起，以最快的速度蔓延至全身。唾液不受控制，流出纲吉张开的嘴巴，混合着眼泪沿着下巴一点一点滴下。

还是好痛，但是有什么感觉不一样了。

纲吉的反应太过强烈，白兰在他身后轻笑出声，接着更加放肆地刺激指节碾压的那一处。快感如同烈火燎原，在男人的玩弄下不断叠加。

太奇怪了！好可怕！！

不要，不能这样！

住手啊！！！

“啊……啊，不……”

通讯接通时，Reborn在会议室跟强尼二商讨提升机动力的方案。因为屏幕显示十代目的来电通话，强尼二只是像以往接通后选择公放，谁也没能想到会听见纲吉的求助声。

比起即刻慌了神的强尼二，Reborn在察觉到自己学生不同寻常的瞬间就示意机械师先去查找纲吉身上的定位。

小首领那颤巍巍地哭泣声，一遍遍喊着自己的名字，像是挣扎抗拒着什么的呜咽，以及……

婴儿外表的成年杀手攥紧帽沿，一旁的机械师查询遭到阻拦，尝试几次仍是失败，冒着冷汗朝他摇头。

“出去找守护者们想办法救人！技术方面让斯帕纳和正一帮你！没有我允许，所有人不得踏进这个房间一步！”

“可是，Reborn先生——”

“闭嘴，快去！！”

Reborn用力闭了闭眼，再睁开。耳边是急匆匆的脚步声、关门声、还有少年早已变质的哽咽呻吟。

“不愧是Arcobaleno的Reborn，这么快就听出来了？”

【……白兰你疯了吗！他还没成年！！】

男人把耳机挂在纲吉的颈间，抽出被体液沾湿的手指。他提着纲吉的衣领将人拎起，翻了个身。当看见少年勃起的性器，白兰神情暧昧地挑了下眉。

“纲吉君可真敏感啊，被不温柔地对待也觉得舒服吗？”

他的问话自然是得不到回应，但彭格列十代目一张潮红、好似就要被情欲击垮的脸还是挺值得欣赏。

手指再度插入纲吉湿润的穴口，刻意逼迫对方发出更色情的喘息。白兰凑近纲吉，意味深长道。

“纲吉君好紧，连我都要有感觉了。”

耳机那侧的人仿佛是再也听不下去，极力压制着怒火警告他。

【白兰！你要是敢继续，彭格列即刻向密鲁菲奥开战！！】

“嗯，气势倒是不错呢，可惜身为Arcobaleno的你连彭格列的基地都走不出去。”

男人恶劣地笑着，对Reborn虚张声势地威慑话语不为所动。他解开皮带，用饱涨的阴茎顶在纲吉的腿间。

“未成年又怎么样？十年前的纲吉君快十五了吧？作为老师的你连性爱都没教过他，未免太失职了。”

“我出于好心，替你给他上一课……课程结束后就还给你。”

————————————  
年末太忙了，就从草稿箱里翻出来之前随便写的一段，没头没尾完全是个人性/癖【土下座】  
其实更想看白兰当着守护者的面搞纲吉【变态发言  
如果有姑娘爽到请给我评论谢谢【爽不到啦你醒醒


End file.
